That One Song
by darkflowerprincess
Summary: Annabeth is a world-famous pianist, working on the one song that will change her life - for the better, she hopes. Percy is that annoying guy who works at Starbucks, working for money for his college degree. When they meet, their lives will be changed forever - especially after something very unexpected happens to the two of them. AU Percabeth!
1. A Latte and a Piano

**A/N: Soo. I'm rewriting this story and this is the rewrite! c:**

Sometimes when Annabeth played piano it felt like her music would lift her up, up, up into the sky on a breeze, floating on a cloud.

Today was not one of those days. She couldn't find the right note for the piece she was composing, and she was almost done! It was _agonizing_ how she was so close, and yet she feared that if she were to play the whole thing, she would have to start all over.

So logically she didn't look back.

The problem with Annabeth is that she has a tendency to get all of her good ideas at night, or in the shower, or really anywhere that is inconvenient for her or everyone around her.

Take now, for example. It's five in the morning.

_Crash_

Annabeth did not bother to look up. Likely it was Thalia, who had just fallen out of bed on her way to figure out why someone was playing piano so early.

_K-thunk_

Annabeth winced a little at this. Thalia had the worst case of sleep stupor Annabeth had ever seen in her life.

Finally Thalia stood at the doorway of Annabeth's tiny office.

"The hell, Ann'beh? It's friken five in the morning," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, Thalia, you know me and my ideas," Annabeth smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but at -" Thalia yawned, "- five in the morning? Hey, is something wrong?"

Annabeth rubbed her arm, "Yeah, I'm good, I've just been getting these random aches and pains everywhere for a while now"

"Huh," Thalia didn't seem too interested, "Ugh. I'm going back to bed. G'night"

"Good night, Thalia."

~oOo~

Try as she might, Annabeth could not figure out how she should end her song. Then she played the whole thing over and had to scrap it because none of it fit together.

"I need a coffee," Annabeth grumbled, finally looking up from her music.

As if she had said the magic word to summon a genie or something, Thalia ran into the room, "Yes! Starbucks! Now!"

Annabeth blinked, "Okay. Um, let me just go get dressed."

When Annabeth returned, fully dressed, Thalia was resplendent in a shiny black, ripped tank top, neon pink shorts, and yellow and orange Converse high-tops.

Annabeth jumped a little bit at the clothing catastrophe in front of her, "Er … Thalia?"

"Hm?" Thalia looked up from her phone, "Oh my god, Annabeth, what the hell are you _wearing?_"

"What? Tch, speak for yourself," Annabeth rolled her eyes. But even so, she looked down at her outfit. A white t-shirt, jean shorts and silver ballet flats, "Um, my outfit's perfectly fine"

Thalia examined her bright green nails, "Two things. One, my outfit is gorgeous, hater. Two, well, lemme put it this way, Annbear. You are going to be the next big thing here in New York. You gotta be edgy. _Cool_. Just wearing," she gestured at Annabeth's outfit, "_That_, is not gonna get you any-fucking-where."

Annabeth blew a big breath, "Well, never mind. Now let me go grab some soap, you dirty-mouthed little bish."

"Uh-huh. Good luck with that, hon." Thalia said smugly.

Annabeth scoffed, "If you actually thought I was going to wash your mouth with the toxic stuff you insist on buying, you've been drinking the laundry detergent. And the way your head it up in the clouds all the time I wouldn't be surprised."

"In her phone, more like," Piper said, walking through the front door.

"So Pipes," Thalia said conversationally, "There's this thing called knocking? And also we have a doorbell?

"Girl, if you think anyone knocks anymore, you've been living with your head in the clouds," Clarisse walked in behind Piper.

"That's what _I've _been saying!" Annabeth exclaimed, walking bad into the now-crowed living room, "Oh hey, Clarisse! How was Paris?"

Thalia sighed, "I'm pretty sure that's just you guys,"

"Annie," Clarisse nodded in acknowledgment of Annabeth's comment, "Pretty good. Surprising lack of hot guys, though."

"What?" Thalia exclaimed in mock-horror, "No hot guys?"

"How_ever_ did you _survive_," Piper added dramatically.

Clarisse smiled indulgently, "Well _actually_ …"

The girls leaned in, especially Piper, who was a sucker for gossip, "What?"

"You're gonna have to buy me a caramel latte at Starbucks first," Clarisse said smugly.

"Lovely, we were headed there anyway," Thalia jumped into the conversation, "Who's got a big enough car?"

_One rather large argument later …_

"Jesus Christ, Clarisse, you stink like cow shit in July," Thalia grumbled from where she was squished between Annabeth and Clarisse in Piper's tiny car.

"Dammit, Pied Piper, why doesn't your lovely red Mercedes have a front seat?" Clarisse complained looking rather ruffled.

"Well I don't usually have this many people in my car …" Piper said vaguely, driving into a Starbucks parking lot.

"Well, shit." Thalia muttered.

"And Clarisse came in my car, Thalia doesn't _have _a car; and Annabeth, why the hell does your car not have a backseat?" Piper grumbled, parking her car.

Annabeth reddened slightly, "None of your business,"

The truth was nothing embarrassing or anything like that. It was simply that before Thalia had moved in with Annabeth, she had lived with an abusive alcoholic mother who, in her drunken rages, would hit and yell at Thalia, beating her up. So when her mother's rages got to be too much, Thalia would camp out in the back of Annabeth's car for a few days. It's not like her mother noticed.

With more than a little relief, for Thalia's mother was a touchy subject, Annabeth said, "Well, we're at Starbucks. Let's head in."

"You all have to buy me a caramel latte!" Clarisse reminded them as they walked in.

"What, you want three lattes?" Piper grumbled, evidently still annoyed at Clarisse.

"Sure!" Clarisse said happily.

"Break it up, ladies," Thalia said, stepping in between the two, "We'll all pitch in."

In the end, Annabeth bought the coffee. But that's later.

As soon as the girls walked in their eyes zeroed in on the barista.

"He's hot," was all Clarisse said.

"Yeah," was Piper's response.

"Hm," was all Annabeth said, examining him closely.

"Guys," Thalia said, choking on her laughter, "That's my cousin."

The three girls were shocked, "Percy?"

**A/N: So there's chapter one! Please review ;)**


	2. Starbucks

Thalia snickered, "Yeah, that's Percy. Dumbasses," she skipped up to the counter ad smiled sweetly, "I'll take three caramel lattes, one iced coffee, one frappuccino, and one mocha."

Percy blinked at the onslaught of orders, than quickly typed the order into the computer. He looked at Thalia closely, "Hey, you're Tha -"

She interrupted him with a big kiss on the cheek "Join us?"

Percy staggered backwards, "What the hell?"

Thalia sniggered slightly, then slapped him across the face, "You have no choice. Now grab our orders and get your ass over to the table by the window."

Percy sighed faintly. That was Thalia all right. He clutched all of the orders and staggered over to the table, "Three caramel lattes, one iced coffee, one frappuccino, and one mocha?"

"I'm the lattes!" a buff brunette raised her hand and Percy attempted to pass her one of the lattes, "Oh, no. _All_ the lattes." Percy raised his eyebrow but handed her the coffees.

"I'm the iced coffee, dipshit," Thalia snapped her fingers, and Percy rolled his eyes but handed her the coffee, "Piper's the frap," She pointed at a girl with brown, choppy hair and kaleidoscope eyes. Percy offered the girl her frappuccino and she accepted it, smiling slightly.

"That means _you_ are the mocha," Percy said, turning to look at the last girl at the table. He couldn't help himself, he gasped. She had princess-like wavy blonde hair and the most amazing grey eyes he had ever seen. They weren't a straight grey - they were stormy and tempestuous and wild. Right now they were looking at him in slight confusion, and he realized he had been staring at her for a while, "Uh, sorry," Percy quickly handed the girl her mocha and sat down next to Thalia, stealing a sip of her iced coffee.

"No, no, no, pretty boy," Thalia said, snatching back her coffee, "Get your own."

"Fine," Percy stood up and made himself his own coffee , blue of course, then sat back down. As soon as he had got within earshot, the girls had silenced their conversation, and when he sat down, they started gabbing on about the latest Taylor Swift concert.

Soon the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes turned towards him and smiled, probably feeling sorry for him, "Hi, I'm Piper Mclean."

Percy smiled slightly, "Percy. And are you _the_ Mclean?"

The girl, Piper, rolled her eyes, "If you mean what I think you mean, then yes, I am _the_ Mclean."

Percy nodded, "Ah. Do you mind introducing me to your blonde friend?"

Piper nodded, her eyes sparkling mischievously, "Aaaannabeth," she poked her friend on the shoulder, "There's a hot guy here and he wants to meeeeet you,"

The blonde didn't look up from her phone, from which she was typing furiously.

Piper looked excited. For some reason, Percy was nervous, "Annabeth," Piper tried again, "_Luke_"

It was as though Piper had pulled some sort of internal alarm in the girl. She jerked, dropping her phone, and her hand instantly went to her hair while her other hand was straightening her clothing, all the while looking around uncertainly. She appeared not to see the person she was looking for, and she immediately punched Piper one the shoulder, "What the hell was that for?"

Piper snorted with laughter, "Ah, just …" She murmured something in Annabeth's ear, at which Annabeth punched her again. What she had said was, "_Hot guy at 12 o'clock_"

Annabeth sighed, finally looking at Percy, "Sorry about my friend here. She's mentally disturbed."

This time it was Piper's turn to punch Annabeth on the shoulder, "Are not!"

Annabeth nodded pleasantly, patting Piper's arm, "Of course, dearie."

Piper huffed, annoyed, and turned towards Thalia, who had been talking to Clarisse the whole time, unperturbed.

"Uh, hi … Annabeth, right?" Percy asked awkwardly.

The blonde nodded, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "And you're Percy." No questions asked.

"Uh-huh," Percy nodded. An awkward silence filled the air. Noticing this, Thalia jumped into the conversation, "Hey, did you know Annabeth's famous? And from California?"

"Ah … no, no I didn't" Percy said uneasily, "Er …" He examined her face closely.

Blond hair … grey eyes … Californian …

"Oh! You're Annabeth Chase!" Percy exclaimed rather loudly.

Annabeth reddened and looked around nervously, "Ye-es," she said uncertainly, trying to gauge his reaction.

But Percy just nodded, "Cool. I listen to your songs sometimes,"

Thalia snickered, "Sometimes? Percy practically _worships_ you!" She laughed, apparently expecting the two to laugh with her.

Annabeth stared at Percy, her face as red as a tomato. Percy was pointedly looking everywhere but at her.

Noticing his coworkers glaring daggers at him, he gratefully seized that as an opportunity to escape the awkwardness that Thalia had made even worse by her announcement, "I'm just … gonna go … " he pointed vaguely at the counter, noticing no one seemed to remotely care except Piper, who smiled at him then turned back to the ensuing conversation.

Once Percy had taken his place as barista, Thalia turned back to her friends, "Well, I think that was sufficiently awkward. Shall we?" She gestured at the door, throwing a few bills on the table.

Her friends murmured in agreement, and together the four of them walked out the door.


	3. Car Ride

When the group reached Piper's car, both Clarisse and Thalia backed away from it as though it carried some deadly disease.

Piper rolled her eyes, "I'll call a cab," She put her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly.

Thalia and Clarisse gratefully climbed into the taxi and drove off to Annabeth and her house, which left Annabeth sitting in the backseat of the car with Piper driving.

"So," Piper said after a while. Annabeth had been uncharacteristically quiet, "How does it feel to meet your first big fan?"

"Uh," Annabeth was staring out the window of the car distractedly, "I think Thalia was … over exaggerating a little bit," she laughed quietly, "Honestly, Pipes …" her voice trailed off.

"What?" Piper turned around to look at Annabeth for a little bit.

Annabeth's eyes widened suddenly, "_Piper! The road_!_" _she screeched. Piper quickly spun the steering wheel and zoomed around the large truck that had just driven in front of them.

Piper's car did a one-eighty and skidded to he side of the road. The two girls were breathing heavily.

"Holy hell," Annabeth panted, "That … um, can we just go home? And keep your eyes on the road this time," she laughed nervously.

"Yeah," Piper seemed extremely shaken, but she slowly drove her Mercedes back on the road.

Annabeth sat back in her seat, thinking.

That Percy guy … she remembered him, oddly enough. She closed her eyes, willing the memories to return to her, but try as she might, she couldn't think of anywhere she might of met him. She sighed and continued to stare out the window.

Piper soon pulled into the parking garage of Annabeth and Thalia's apartment complex and sighed in relief. She looked back at Annabeth and saw that the girl was looking a little green, "Annabeth, are you ok -" she was interrupted by Annabeth puking out of the window. Piper quickly jumped out of her car and help Annabeth out. She was shaking.

Annabeth smiled woozily, "Must've been something in the mocha." She leaned heavily on Piper's shoulder.

"Yeah," Piper said, scrutinizing her friend's face, "Let's get you home," She half-carried, half-helped Annabeth to the elevator up to the lobby, and from there the elevator that lead to Annabeth and Thalia's door.

She opened it cautiously, seeing Thalia and Clarisse both on their respective laptops. Thalia was the first to look up. Her eyes widened as she took in Annabeth's stained shirt and queasy expression, "Oh my god, Annie, are you okay?"

Annabeth ran to the bathroom and the sound of her retching filled the house.

Now Clarisse looked up, "Is Anne ok?" she sounded slightly worried.

Piper smiled tightly, "Yeah, just … something in the mocha"

Annabeth staggered over to the hall closet and grabbed some towels and blankets, than stumbled over to her bedroom, where the _thumps_ of her clumsily changing into a clean outfit could be heard.

Thalia cautiously walked over to the doorway and looked at Annabeth. She had propped herself up with pillows and covered them and her covers in towels, and was reading a book. She still looked rather ill.

"Annie?" Thalia whispered, "Do you want some water?"

Annabeth nodded slightly, then turned back to her book.

Thalia walked into the kitchen and motioned to Clarisse and Piper that they should go; "I'll call you tomorrow."

Relieved, the two girls left the apartment.

Thalia grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She walked back to Annabeth and handed her the water, then sat down on the edge of her bed. She smiled weakly, "Feeling better?"

Annabeth smiled shakily, "Totally"

Thalia looked at her friend for a while, then turned and walked towards the door, "Are you feeling bad … anywhere else?"

Annabeth opened her mouth, then closed it, "No, just my usual aches and pains."

She looked a little feverish, now that Thalia was looking at her, "I'm going to grab a thermometer." She walked over to the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer. She strode back to Annabeth and placed it under her arm, "Oh my god, you're 101!"

She pulled Annabeth out of bed as gently has she could, "We're going to the hospital."

**A/N: I'm not sure I liked the way this chapter turned out, but ****I'll take what I can get. Sorry this chapter is a little short. Any guesses on what's wrong with Annabeth? Hint: She's NOT pregnant cx**

**Anyway, I feel like I'm really maturing in my writing skill, and I – ah, screw it.**

**/jumps on unicorn and flies to Narnia**


	4. Hospital

**A/N: I know, I know, two updates in as many days?! Crazy! But, you know, didn't want to leave you guys hanging ;)**

"Annabeth Chase?" A short, busty nurse walked into the Emergency Room waiting room. Thalia hated her on sight, with her pristine uniform, platform heels, and perfect hair.

Annabeth had been sick twice in the room, causing the other patients to slowly edge away from her and the one other person whom was projectile vomiting into a trashcan.

Annabeth gratefully got up from her hard, plastic chair and wobbled over to the nurse.

"Symptoms?" the nurse sounded extremely bored.

Annabeth opened her mouth, than clapped her hands over it, looking ill. She motioned to Thalia to talk, taking deep breaths, "At about 10 this morning, Annabeth vomited. She vomited again about twenty minutes later, and again about an hour later. She has a fever at 101 Fahrenheit and has been aching all over for about a week." The nurse examined Annabeth closely, "Well, I'll call in her doctor. Asclepius Zeuson, yes?" When Annabeth nodded, she said, "Oh good, he's here right now. Follow me."

Annabeth slowly padded into the office, clutching her stomach.

Dr. Asclepius smiled at her, "Hello, Miss Chase. What seems to be the problem here?" He glanced at his computer and nodded slightly, "Well, Annabeth, it seems that you are suffering from a dose of food poisoning. What have you eaten in the last 24 hours?"

Annabeth gulped a little before saying in a slightly raspy voice, "I had a chicken salad sandwich for lunch yesterday, a ceaser salad for dinner, pancakes and bacon and coffee for breakfast, and just an hour and half ago a mocha" She took a deep breath and swallowed.

Her doctor nodded ever so slightly, "Was the chicken cooked thoughrouly?"

Annabeth blinked, "I don't know. I … Thalia made it."

"And the burger?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"Hm. The breakfast?"

"The bacon looked a little undercooked, but other than that, the meal was fine."

"What about the mocha?"

Annabeth blinked, "The mocha? I got it from Starbucks."

The doctor shuffled his papers and closed his email, "All I can recommend is that you eat light for the next 24 hours and stay off the coffee for a while. If this persists, feel free to come in again. Considering your aches, I suggest stretching more, perhaps yoga. You appear to just be sore."

Annabeth nodded, beginning to look ill again. Thalia, noticing this, steered her friend towards the door, "Thanks, Dr. Asclepius"

~oOo~

After a few hour's rest at home in bed and binge-watching Downton Abbey, Annabeth was feeling a bit better. Thalia, after making Annabeth promise to stay in bed and only drink water, had left for lunch with her brother, Jason. Annabeth was quite content.

_Ding-dong_

Annabeth grinned, remembering the morning's argument. She walked over to the door, thinking it might be Piper or Clarisse or maybe even Thalia having forgotten her keys. She pulled open the door, prepping a smile to greet her friends.

She did not expect her visitor to be Percy Jackson, her personal fanboy.

"Hi," Annabeth smiled shyly, but her smile fell away when she saw Percy's eyes on her chest, "Hi. Eyes up here!" she waved to get his attention, in the process glancing down at her outfit. She nearly fell over from shock.

She was wearing a faded, practically transparent white t-shirt with a zip-up Goode High School hoodie overtop, extremely short athletic shorts, and fuzzy slippers. Not a great outfit to be greeting a guy in, of all things. She may as well have been standing there in a bathing suit.

Annabeth forced an embarrassed grin, "Sorry for my outfit. Come in," she added, not willing to forget her manners over something so trivial as a skimpy outfit, even if he _was_ a guy.

Percy nodded mutely and stepped into the apartment. Annabeth and Thalia's apartment was arranged a little oddly. When you walked in, the living room was on the right, the kitchen and table to the left, and a back wall with four doors – one for Annabeth's bedroom, one for Thalia's, one for the bathroom and one for the office. The entire living room wall was covered in windows, showing an amazing view of the New York skyline.

Percy sat in one of the living room chairs, and once he was enveloped in the cozy, flannel-covered armchair he relaxed a little, "Thalia told me you were sick, so I came in to see how you were doing."

Annabeth perched on the armrest of the couch. She never properly sat on a chair, just perched like a bird poised to fly, "Ah. Came to check on your favorite musician?"

Percy groaned, putting his head in his hands, "I hate Thalia so much right now."

Annabeth laughed, and Percy couldn't help noticing that her laughter sounded like beautiful bells. He didn't care. He just noticed. Accidentally. Duh.

He shifted uncomfortably, "So-o … how are you?" He mentally punched himself in the face. Of _course_ she wasn't ok, she was sick all day!

But Annabeth smiled, "I'm feeling much better, thanks." She noticed Percy's eyes drifting to her chest again, "Dammit, Percy, you do that one more time I'm kicking you out!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Percy yelped, "I just noticed your jacket, and …"

"Oh," Annabeth looked at her hoodie, "This old thing? It's from when I was, like, fifteen. I won it in a spelling bee at my high school."

"What school?" Percy asked interestedly.

"Hm? Oh, Goode High School," Annabeth said carelessly, "What was your high school?"

Percy's eyes widened, "Goode High."

_It was the first day of high school._

_He had been completely terrified, and was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the blond girl coming right towards him until –_

"_Ow!" she cried out._

"_Sorry!" Percy reached out to help her, and got a good look at her for the first time. _

_Her hair was golden blond and wavy – princess curls, you could call them. Her skin was perfectly tanned, and her eyes – her _eyes. _They were grey, but not totally grey - a wild, ever-changing storm of all shades of grey._

_He was cut out of his fantasizing by a sharp voice._

"_Can you _move_, please?" it was that girl again._

"_Oh. Yeah, sorry," Percy walked away._

"Annabeth?" he breathed.

"Uh, yeah? Are you okay?" Annabeth examined his face closely.

"I know you," he murmured, shaking his head and looking at the floor.

Annabeth gasped.

_First period on the first day of school, and Annabeth was having the worst day of her life. Already._

_She was late because some rather good-looking boy had slammed into her, spilling her books everywhere. She had to sit next to Rachel Dare, who was a first-class bitch, and the teacher _already_ hated her._

_Speaking of rather good-looking boys, there was the boy that had crashed into her not twenty minutes before. He was definitely easy on the eyes, an insta-crush if she decided based on appearances._

_A few weeks later the two were paired together for a project._

"_Hi, I'm Percy," he said with a crooked grin._

_Boom. Insta-crush._

"Percy?"

**A/N: Heheheh. More cliffhanger!**

**So now they know each other and … uh … yeah!**

**/waddles off**

**BYE!**


	5. Well, What Do You Know

**A/N: Warning: There WILL be Percabeth (duh)**

"Percy?" Annabeth gasped, sliding off the arm of the couch.

He was staring at her in a state of similar astonishment. Oh, those eyes, how could he have forgotten those eyes? And ever-changing medley of greys and blues and silver, the same eyes he had fallen for.

Now all he wanted to do was kiss those perfect pink lips, but he held back, "Whoa. I barely _know_ you" He hated himself for it as soon as the words exited his mouth, and he wished he could pick them up and shove them back in.

"Well, alright then. We'll play a game." Annabeth tried to hide the slight bit of hurt in her eyes as she tried to think of a game, "Um, how about Two Truths and a Lie?"

"Sure" Percy nodded, settling himself in his chair as Annabeth went to grab herself some Pepto-Bismol and a glass of water.

"Ok," Percy said as Annabeth sat down, "I'll start. Err … When I was a kid, I refused to eat something unless it was blue, I once went on a date with my girlfriend's twin, and I have never done _it_"

"Hmm," Annabeth balanced herself on the edge of her chair, "Uh, the second one?"

Percy smiled triumphantly, "Nope!"

Annabeth snickered, "Seriously? Ok, the first one?"

Percy chuckled, "Nope. Why are you unwilling to mention the last one?" he asked teasingly.

"Are not!" Annabeth blushed scarlet, "I just ... always thought that … you know …"

Percy burst out into laughter, "Ok – your turn" he wheezed,

Slightly miffed, Annabeth said primly, "I had an abusive step-mother, I have a phobia of spiders, and I have never had my first kiss"

"Oh, psh. Duh, the first one" Percy said confidently.

Annabeth visibly wilted into her chair, "No, actually"

Percy's eyes widened, "Jesus Christ, Annabeth! What happened?"

She sniffled, "She would ignore me and yell and scream at me, and usually send me to my room without dinner. She hit me quite a few times." Annabeth gave a dry chuckle, "I was out of there as fast as I could."

Percy was silent. Finally, "Can I go kick her in the ass?"

Annabeth burst into nervous laughter, "What?" once she had recovered, she said, "No, you can't. Though believe me, I would join you. And anyway, you haven't found the lie yet."

Percy nodded thoughtfully, "Right. Well, I remember dimly you jumping on to the teacher's desk, and almost on their lap, when there was a spider on the other side of the classroom, so-o-o … you haven't had your first kiss?" his jaw dropped, "How? I mean you're so … so … so – you!" he gestured all around her petite form.

Annabeth laughed slightly, "I guess I've just been waiting for the right guy." She pulled Percy to his feet and smiled, "Anyway, I need some toast or something. Join me?"

Percy had allowed Annabeth to pull him up off the chair, but he stayed put, "Do you think you'll ever find the right guy?"

Annabeth stopped on her walk to the kitchen, then slowly turned around and stepped a little closer, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're around twenty-three, right?" When Annabeth nodded, he continued, "There's got to be at least one guy who's caught your eye."

Annabeth stepped even closer and said, "Yeah, there's been one or two," She then reached up and kissed him full on the lips.

**A/N: Well, it's a little shorter than usual, but you know, Percabeth. Did it meet all of your standards? Review! BYE!**


	6. Mistake

Thalia most certainly did not expect her cousin and her best friend engaged in a furious lip locking when she walked in. But really, she didn't know what she expected to find when Percy texted her that he was going to visit Annabeth.

Probably them doing the frick-frack on the couch, knowing Percy; but knowing Annabeth it was more likely that they'd be talking with about three feet of space in between them at all times.

Though as Thalia silently watched her two friends make out, she noticed something. Annabeth looked happy, which she supposed wasn't odd for someone making out with Percy Jackson of all people, but it was odd for Annabeth because the last couple weeks she had been _unhappy_. Like brow-always-furrowed always-on-the-brink-of-tears unhappy. But now she was almost smiling against Percy's lips.

Thalia was beginning to wonder why, and then she remembered snippets of conversation with Annabeth from high school.

"_So I met this reeeeally good-looking guy at school today …"_

…

"_You know that guy I told you about a couple weeks ago? We're partners in class."_

…

"_I am irreplaceably, irrevocably in love with that boy"_

Thalia recalled Annabeth's description of her lover boy, and slowly she began to match the description to each bit of Percy Annabeth mentioned.

"_Gorgeous jet-black hair..."_

"_Green eyes that look like the ocean…"_

"_And rather well-muscled."_

Thalia decided to stop the two people's love fest, "Hello, people," she stepped through the doorway, pretending to not have noticed them kissing. Out of the corner of her eye as she walked towards the kitchen, she saw Percy and Annabeth break apart, Annabeth trying in vain to fix her hair and clothing, and Percy standing there looking slightly amused.

Thalia casually walked towards the fridge to put away her groceries. Behind her, Annabeth looked both mortified and extremely giddy. Percy was choking bad laughter. Finally, he couldn't stand it – he burst into a fit of snickers, "You!" he chortled, "You!"

Annabeth looked miffed, "What?"

"Of all the things -" Percy continued to laugh. His eyes were sparkling mischievously. Thalia looked at him closely, trying to figure out what he was doing.

Annabeth started to sputter, "What? Am I that bad? Is it my outfit?" Her eyes grew wide, "Oh, no. You already have a girlfriend?" her face grew scarlet and she began to apologize, "Oh my god, I am so sorry, I had no idea that -"

Percy cut her off with a passionate kiss. Thalia felt this was her cue to leave, so she crept around the couple and scooted out the door, all the while texting Piper furiously.

~oOo~

T: Guess what I saw …

P: I do NOT need an in-depth description of your latest hook-up!

T: Jesus, Piper, it's not that! Get your mind out of the gutter!

P: DX

T: Weeeeell, u know how u were talking bout Perce and Anne?

P: Ya

T: …

T: …

P: OH MY GOD

T: There u go. Meet u at Olympus Burgers in 15?

P: OMG YES I WANT DETAILS, BISH

~oOo~

Annabeth shook her hair out woozily. Percy was a _really_ good kisser.

She stood up and yanked on her hoodie. Wait. When did she take off her hoodie?

She staggered backwards, taking in her surroundings.

It appeared both of their lies were true now.

~oOo~

Piper dashed over to Thalia as soon as she spotted her, "TELL ME MORE, THALS. NOW"

Thalia grinned, "Buy me fries."

Piper stopped short, grumbling, "You and Clarisse, always with your bribes. Good God."

Thalia leaned back in her seat, "Well, it's not like you're short on money"

Piper looked at Thalia for a long moment, and then stood up to buy the fries. When she returned, Thalia appeared to be formulating what she saw into a rational sentence, "It nearly scarred me for life."

Piper nearly dropped the basket of fries, "_What?!_"

Thalia snickered, "God, you're so easy. No they were _barely_ scraping the make out line when I walked in."

"_But_?"

"_But_, they looked rather fervent in their kissing when I left." Thalia's eyelids fluttered with a hint of a wink.

Piper gasped. She hated to admit it, but being around or being told the story of any cute couple made her erupt into fits of giggles and rainbows. She tended to avoid Instagram for that exact reason. _So _many cute couples – she'd spontaneously combust if she read through all of them. But some things she couldn't resist. Percy and Annabeth, for example, "Tell me,"

Thalia shrugged, "There isn't much to tell."

But Piper looked at her so pleadingly Thalia had to tell her, "Percy was teasing Annabeth and she was getting all pissed off and embarrassed and he cut her mumbling off with a big kiss. Last I saw, they were getting very touchy-feely. Bit fast for two people who had reunited that day, but," Thalia shrugged, "Whatever."

Piper looked giddy, then reached into her purse for her phone, Thalia doing the same.

Thalia was the one with the text:

A: Get over here NOW

T: K, im just w/ pipes, should I bring her?

A: Whatever, just get over here!

Thalia looked up from her phone, "Annabeth needs to talk to us."

Piper looked a little lightheaded.

~oOo~

The first thing Annabeth said when the two girls walked into the doors was, "If you tell anyone about this I will rip out your spine through your eyes."

Piper looked slightly alarmed while Thalia sniggered and looked around the apartment, "Where's lover boy?"

Annabeth reddened, "_Percy_. He left."

"And?" Piper leaned forward.

"And nothing!" Annabeth looked like she was about to pass out, "I have made a terrible mistake."

Thalia rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming, "What did you and Percy do" It wasn't a question.

Annabeth's eyes widened, "We did _it_"

Thalia burst into laughter while Piper looked confused, "It?"

"You know … _it_"

Piper was still confused, so Thalia elaborated, "Did the frickety-frackity. Made love. Went all the way. Screwed. Slept together. Fucked."

Piper nodded in comprehension, giving Annabeth a funny look, "Why is that bad? From what I hear, he's a pretty good kisser."

Annabeth looked at the two desperately, "No! That's not the issue! The issue is _birth control_."

Thalia shrugged, "Okay?" But Piper gasped, "None!"

Thalia gave her a funny look, "What?"

"_No birth control_"

**A/N: BOOM CLIFFHANGER. What do you think is going to happen? Review! c;**


	7. Plan B?

**A/N: Could it be? A fairly quick update? From Dark? *GASP***

When Percy lazily opened his eyes and tried to stretch, something was on top of him. Or some_one._

He tried to open his mouth to ask the person to please get off and got a mouthful of hair that tasted, weirdly enough, like lemons and ginger.

Funnily enough, Annabeth's hair smelled like lemons and ginger.

Wait a minute.

Oh, great.

He was about to shove Annabeth off of him and dash off when she began to stir, but decided to instead put her next to him, himself being pressed up against the couch, so she wouldn't think they were doing any illicit activities.

He felt her stretch and sit up, seemingly very lightheaded.

He felt her bend down to grab her jacket and then stop. He heard a gasp, and quick as a flash Annabeth turned around.

She shrieked, quickly yanking on her jacket, "What … how … I don't …" she pressed her hand to her mouth as she put two and two together, and she paled when she realized something else.

Annabeth, much to Percy's dismay, yanked him up from the leather couch and tossed him his sneakers, all the while muttering to herself, "Nope, nope, nope, nope."

Once Percy was funny dressed, he leaned in hopefully, looking for a kiss, but Annabeth pushed his face away and pointed at the apartment door.

Percy silently walked towards the door, but not before grasping Annabeth's face and kissing it, then zooming out the door.

Annabeth shook her head, "That boy," She attempted to sound light-hearted, trying to convince herself that everything was going to be fine.

She quickly texted Thalia and walked into her office. She needed serious piano therapy.

~oOo~

Piper stared at Annabeth's suddenly teary face, "I don't want to be pregnant" Annabeth burst out all of a sudden, "I've got my whole _life_ ahead of me right now! I can't just have a kid and give that up? What about my career? What about my music? I, I, I …" She looked like she was about to pass out.

Slightly alarmed, Thalia put a hand on her best friend's shoulder, "Look, Annie, its really not very likely … and, well, there's always abortion or adoption."

Annabeth glared at Thalia through her tears, "_Never_"

"What?"

"I will _not_ kill my baby and I will _not_ let someone take it away from me."

Piper tapped her lip thoughtfully, "There's that Plan B stuff, right? I could go pick some up and it'll be good -" She stopped at the look on Thalia's face, "On second thought, I think you need to lie down. You are sick, after all"

Sighing, Annabeth went to her room and pulled out her favorite book, _To Kill A Mockingbird_. It was heavily annotated and very worn-out; and Thalia had tried multiple times to surreptitiously recycle it when Annabeth was in the other room. It never worked.

She sat down in her wicker chair and furtively listened to Thalia and Piper's conversation.

"Look, I'll buy her a couple tests in a few weeks."

"But you don't want to freak her out … did you see her reaction to your comment?"

Annabeth heard Thalia sigh, "I don't know …"

"We should just pretend this never happened. Annabeth's probably not pregnant anyway. In a couple weeks this'll have blown over. Plus what was up the with you not liking me mentioning Plan B?"

"Well, none of the pharmacies around here carry it - it's odd, but even the ones that do, well, you saw Annabeth's reaction to the abortion comment, and maybe if she is pregnant, using Plan B would kind of be like abortion? I don't think we should mention it. The last thing Annabeth needs right now is more stress, and she'll probably forget about this anyway."

Annabeth smiled wryly. She was never going to forget _that_. She heard footsteps approaching her room and quickly turned back to her book, pretending to read as someone entered her room. She heard a _clink_ of something being set down next to her and the door shutting.

Annabeth reached her hand out towards the plate distractedly, still mulling over Thalia and Piper's conversation.

Pregnancy tests? No biggie. Pretending something like this never happened? Biggie.

And considering the Plan B stuff, well, Thalia was correct. Annabeth would not feel comfortable using it, and her body didn't react well to the birth control anyway.

Annabeth munched on her toast, still thinking. There was a niggling thought in the back of Annabeth's mind, ever since Thalia mentioned it, that wouldn't go away. Abortion. Of course, that would only happen if Annabeth was actually pregnant, which wasn't likely at all; so Annabeth put the thought out of her mind for the time being.

She busied herself picking a color of pen to continue to annotate her book with, and then was so caught up in her book that she didn't notice Thalia standing over her until she had cleared her throat multiple times at increasing levels of sound, "What?"

"Just thought you might want dinner" Thalia held out a bowl of noodles, "It's 7 o'clock"

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Why didn't you call me out earlier?"

Thalia shrugged and passed her the bowl, "Lover boy called."

Annabeth nearly dropped the bowl, "_What?!_"

"He just wanted to know how you were feeling and asked if he could come over"

Annabeth fell off her chair, "W-what?" she sputtered as she picked herself up sheepishly, "What did you say?"

Thalia was bent over from laughing so much, "He'll be here in half an hour. I'm going to the club, don't do anything crazy while I'm gone"

"Har har" Annabeth said dryly, grabbing the bowl and settling herself back in her chair.

Thalia pinched Annabeth's arm then walked out, "If I run into Luke I'll either seduce him or punch him for you!"

"Just don't bring him back here!" Annabeth called back.

Thalia responded with a purring noise and the slamming of the front door.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and returned to her book. About a half an hour later she heard a light knocking on the door and nearly fell off her chair yet again. Dignifiedly (though no one was watching) Annabeth walked to the door and opened it a crack.

Percy's face peered back at her, "Can I come in?"

Annabeth examined her outfit. After what happened the last time Percy came over, she was not taking any chances with her outfit. She was wearing black, fuzzy leggings, a loose grey t-shirt, and her Goode sweatshirt and had deemed that good enough, "Yes"

Percy squeezed through the door holding a bouquet of flowers, which he offered to Annabeth.

She stared at the flowers, "What's this, a 'thanks for the hook-up' gift?"

Percy grinned, "Eh"

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth took the flowers and stuck them in a nearby empty vase, "Why are you here?"

Percy faked her a look of hurt, "Can't a guy visit a girl once in a while?"

"Not when just, like, 4 hours ago we -"

Percy cut her off, "Ok, ok, I get your point. But it wasn't that big of a deal, was it?"

"It was my first kiss _and_ first time! Yes, it is a big deal!"

Percy opened his mouth, and then closed it again, "Yeah, fine. I _also_ brought this" he pulled out a small gift bag and handed it to her.

Warily, Annabeth opened the bag, which contained a DVD. Upon examining the cover she said incredulously, "_Pitch Perfect_?"

Percy beamed, "Yes. I thought we could do that thing couples do – snuggle and watch a movie"

Annabeth sighed, "We're not a couple, Percy"

He pouted, "But we acted like a couple!"

"Oh no, we are not going there"

"Come _on_"

"Not all one-night stands become a relationship after!"

"But this wasn't at night!"

"Oh my _God_"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaseeeeee?"

"_Fine._ But only because I really like this movie"

**A/N: Did I skirt around what they did well enough? Probably not, Especially considering that the last chapter made it blatantly obvious. XD**

**It's that lovely time of the year where my school takes away my laptop, so if the formatting looks a little odd it's cause i have to use text edit. Love y'all … **

**Reviews:**

**SkyHigh236: I could have done that, but the story would be soooo much less interesting, right? Or is that just me? Thank youu! c:**

**xoQueenieAox: YES I DID OH YES I DID! Here's your more! c:**

**Guest: If you read the last couple chapters carefully you will see that they do not specifically state that she is pregnant. However, at the A/N at the end of chapter 3, I said that she was not pregnant in that particular instance. Thanks for reading!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews!**


	8. Movie

Percy cheered, "Yes!"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Why the hell are you so excited?"

"Dunno."

"Well, whatever" Annabeth trooped over to a basket next to the couch and pulled out a woolen blanket.

"It's not even cold out!" Percy protested as he followed Annabeth, "It's only October!"

Annabeth sighed and walked over to the thermostat, "I'll turn on the air conditioner. How about that?"

"That works. 60 degrees?"

Annabeth smirked, "That's not cold" She turned so Percy couldn't see what she was putting in and walked back to the couch, pulling Percy over by his jacket sleeve and grabbing the blanket and DVD on her way. She passed the movie to Percy and wrapped herself up in the blanket on the couch.

Percy grudgingly put the movie in the DVD player and fiddled with the TV's buttons, then walked back to Annabeth with the remote, "Hey!" he protested when he saw Annabeth's position on the couch.

She had taken the blanket and wrapped herself up in it, leaving no room for Percy.

"What?" she asked innocently, "I've never had a boyfriend before!"

"Then who's Luke?" Percy asked as he forcibly yanked the blanket off Annabeth, dumping her on the floor.

"He was my boyfriend," Annabeth said and she grabbed the blanket from Percy.

"But you said you've never been kissed?"

"I hated him. We never dated."

"What?"

"I've pretended we never dated, so I've never had my first kiss."

"Oh." Percy sat next to Annabeth and pulled the blanket around them.

Sighing, Annabeth leaned her head on Percy's shoulder and pressed play on the remote in his hand, "I don't like to talk about it."

~oOo~

Thalia returned around midnight to see Percy and Annabeth cuddling on the couch with the end credits for _Pitch Perfect_ playing, and the temperature of the apartment at around 50 degrees.

She smirked and turned off the TV, then took a picture of the couple to send to Piper. She'd have a heart attack.

Deciding it would be pointless to wake the two up, Thalia simply walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

~oOo~

Annabeth woke up cold. Woozily, she tried to remember what had happened last night, then concurred that nothing major had happened. But then where was Percy?

She slowly raised her head to peek over the couch and saw Thalia and Percy chatting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Percy was the first one to notice that Annabeth had woken up, "Hey, Annie."

"Don't you start," Annabeth grumbled as she untangled herself from the blanket and walked over to the kitchen, "Pancakes?" she asked suspiciously, "Thalia can't make pancakes without burning them – and why the hell are they _blue_?"

She turned to the two cousins in time to see Percy grin sheepishly, "It was late, and Thalia can't cook breakfast"

"Well, whatever," Annabeth grabbed a pancake and folded it like a taco, then put a glob of nutella on the bottom and filled the rest of it with whipped cream, chocolate chips, and maple syrup. Ignoring Percy's snickers, she grabbed a napkin and walked to her office; "No one bother me unless the house is on fire!" she called over her shoulder as she closed the door.

"What's she doing?" Percy asked Thalia when he was sure the door was safely shut.

"Well, what do you think your faaaaavorite pianist would be up to?" Thalia drawled as she sipped the last dregs of her coffee.

To answer her, the first few strands of piano music drifted through the door.

"Oh," Percy said, feeling like a bit of an idiot, "Can I go watch?"

"Feel free," Thalia said, walking over to the coffee pot, "But if she throws the piano at your head, I had nothing to do with you going in there."

Percy rolled his eyes and cautiously entered Annabeth's office. She was sitting dejectedly on a bench in front of a piano, staring at a blank sheet of sheet music that sat on the top of her piano. She looked up momentarily when Percy entered, then quickly looked back down.

"Something wrong?" Percy asked carefully.

Annabeth sighed, a huge, loud, gloomy sigh that beat down on Percy's head and filled the room with clouds, "No"

"Yeah … I don't believe that," Percy flopped on to the piano bench and draped his arm around Annabeth's shoulders, which she immediately shrugged off. Percy put his arm around her again, she shrugged it off and they continued like that for a couple minutes until Annabeth relented and let Percy put his arm around her.

After a few minutes of silence, Percy said, "So what's wrong?"

Annabeth said in a small voice, "You know how I'm playing at this big concert in December and have to play this entirely new song, not any covers or anything?"

"Yes. I've already bought tickets," Percy said, nodding like that was perfectly normal.

Annabeth turned to face him, their faces inches apart, "It's _October_.I didn't even realize tickets were available yet"

Percy planted a light kiss on her nose, "Well, I'm your biggest fan," He smiled cheekily, "Anyway, what's wrong with writing your own music?"

His breath smelled like chocolate and mint.

"I _can't_. I can play it well enough, but I'm no composer." Annabeth turned back to the piano and picked a few notes, playing a simple melody.

"Maybe I can help you," Percy suggested, "I can't 'music' for the life of me, but I can write it well enough – mash-ups especially."

"Well," Annabeth considered the idea, chewing on her fingernail, "Weeeelll …"

"Oh come on, Annabeth. Why wouldn't you want to use my amazing musical talents?"

"I'm supposed to do it by myself, though," Annabeth said, continuing to play the melody.

"Just give me credit," Percy shrugged, "Like, 'I would like to thank my amazing, wonderful, hot, charismatic boyfriend for helping me come up with this song.'"

"Yeah, good luck with that," Annabeth scoffed.

"Oo!" Percy's eyes lit up, "What if I _sang_?"

"I can't have anyone else perform the song with me, Percy," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Percy was undeterred, "Then _you_ sing! You have a good voice, right?"

Annabeth puzzled over this for a minute, "Dunno, I've never tried."

Percy tapped her shoulder, "Go. Sing. Right now."

Annabeth looked startled, "What?"

"Yeah. Sing."

"But what song should I sing?" Annabeth pawed through her music frantically.

"Dude, stop stressing. Sing what ever song is stuck in your head," Percy shrugged, "It's not rocket science."

Glancing around nervously, Annabeth started to sing;

"_Baby, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_Baby, I've been, I've been playing hard_

_Soon no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_"

Percy was silent. Annabeth poked him anxiously, "Well? Can I sing?"

"Hell yes."

**A/N: Song: **_**Counting Stars**_** by OneRepublic. Reaaaaally cheesy fluff, but y'know … c:**


End file.
